


I am filled with kindness

by Violet_Wishes19



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: etc... - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Wishes19/pseuds/Violet_Wishes19
Summary: You are the Fifth child(The green soul) that has fallen down-you use kindness to face many of the monsters that are underground, you are on your quest to get out of the Underground till the end where you face him..Asgore-the king of Monsters





	1. Fallen Down

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is my very first Undertale fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy it!

        Once upon a time there was the humans and Monsters,they all lived together peacefully for many years..Suddenly a war broke out between them, the Monsters wasn't strong enough to beat the humans Determination..thus the monsters were banished underground and was sealed from the surface world by a magic barrier that was created by the witches, However the barrier wasn't all perfect. the only point of entry being at Mount Ebott was a rumored hole that tells a tale that if you look down you can see Golden Flowers and if you require a golden flower it will grant you a wish... 

Y/N was a kind child that always looks on the bright side and is always taking care of her sick mother and taking care of the house. Everyone in your village was very kind to you and always lend you money when you need to buy food and extra clothes for the both of you and to help around the house when you got sick and your mother wasn't as sick, of course you guys are poor but you deal with it and it doesn't really bother you as much. You go to school when your mother was healthy and stayed home when she got sick from working in the fields too long or selling produce in the village square, from morning till dawn. In school you always find learning about the monsters fascinating and there was a rare amount of books based on them and some are based on a fairy tale. during reading hour you come across a book about ancient tales that surrounds all the information about the Monster king but the name was faded out.

You wanted to ask your teacher if you can take it home and the rest of the books you had in your arms, she smiled at you and said:

"Well of course you can y/n! Take as much as you like and..well You are very kind but it wouldn't hurt if you had some friends to share your ideas with.."

You simply nodded as you put your books in your worn-down satchel bag and waved to the teacher as the school bell rang for then end of school. Your cottage wasn't that far from the schoolhouse just a few blocks down, you walked through the town as you hear someone called your name.

"Hey y/n..how was school?" an old man in his 80s said as he was sitting in front of his stand of mystical objects

"School was okay." 

"Found anything that interest you?" he asked

You shrugged as you said "Well a few things about the monsters..but its all faded or scratched out."

He made a 'Hum' sound as he was in thought and looked down at you 

"Well if your interested there's a myth that is going around town...it's about a golden flower that grant you a wish..but in order to get it you have to climb up Mount Ebott."

"A golden flower that can grant a wish? and only one?" You asked as you was quite confused

"No one knows if the flower grant more than one wish.." the old man said as he grabbed his cane and starts to get up "I mean..who in their right minds would ever climb up a mountain that is filled with human killing monsters? and there's no way to get up there anyway.."

You said noting as you watched the old man pack up his shop and you looked at the beautiful sunset..wait sunset? it got this late already?!

you waved the old man goodbye as you ran all the way to your cottage, as you get there the moon was already high in the sky and the stars twinkled in the midnight sky.

"Sorry I'm late mother was talking to old man Hendricks.." you said as you shut the front door but all you heard was heavy coughing and a few people in your mothers room, it was your neighbor- Mr Tobin. He had a sad expression on his face when he faced you.

"Y/n..your mother..she..she collapsed today in the town square.."

"Is she okay?" You asked as you was worried

"I..I think its best if you wait outside for n-" he start to say as you pushed him aside with all of your might as you ran inside of your mother's room, she was taking with the doctor as the nurse checked her vitals

your mother then saw you and gave you a smile "Welcome home y/n...sorry that i didn't make F/F(Favorite food).." she said as she was wheezing, you walked closer to her as you was holding back your tears

"Mother...are...are you alright? your just sick..right?" 

"sweetie...mommy is sick...just the different type of sick from before.."

".....What do you mean?"

"I know your strong and that you are very kind..I still hope that you can make friends.." 

"Mom..."

"But don't forget that mommy is always with you.."

"..Are you going away?"

The doctor then stepped in and looked down at you sadly

"Y/n..your mother has only a few weeks to live.."

"W-Weeks? you mean..that she is going to die?" you asked the doctor in disbelief

the doctor says nothing as the nurse helped your mother sit up in her bed

"Can't you cure her?! don't let her die!" you shouted angrily as your hands ball up in fists

you was filled with sadness and as well as anger as the conversation with old man Hendricks came to your mind...

"Well if your interested there's a myth that is going around town...it's about a golden flower that grant you a wish..but in order to get it you have to climb up Mount Ebott."

"A golden flower that can grant a wish? and only one?" You asked as you was quite confused

"No one knows if the flower grant more than one wish.."

"I mean..who in their right minds would ever climb up a mountain that is filled with human killing monsters? and there's no way to get up there anyway.."

You then closed your eyes and shake your head ...'no..it's not fair! they should help her..if they can't do it, then i will save my mother!'

You ran out of the house in a hurry as the grown-ups was shouting out your name and telling you to come back but you completely shut their voices out as you ran towards Mount Ebott

your heart was beating against your chest as you ran...you continued on running and running until you reached the top of the mountain, there you searched every where as the moonlight was the only source of light you had.

"W-where..where is that flower?" 

You walked higher on the mountain in hope to find the legendary golden flower(s), you then see a flower and then many more as they were hanging on the edge of the mountain..but it was on the other side of a giant hole. That didn't stop you however as you carefully stepped over the vines that covers and layered the dark hole you finally get close to the flowers, but they were beyond your reach. so you start to reach..and reach over to catch at least a flower. you grabbed one that had a faint glow and shouted in victory-suddenly you hear and feel the ground break under your feet as you was pulled down in the darken hole while screaming...

 

And then it was darkness....

 

You start to open your eyes as there was light coming in from the darken place

'Where..where am I?' you thought to yourself as your body was sore all over..but from what exactly?

You looked around as you was surrounded by more golden flowers..and some crushed ones-guess the flowers broke your fall, you realized what you was hear for and looked at your hand to see if you got the flower but it was empty!

You quickly sit up as the flower pedals fall off your head and frantically searched for that golden flower that has a faint glow to it "It's gone! where did it go?"  you started to cry in your hands as that flower was the only thing to save your mother now...

"What's the matter? you scared?...oh you must be new to the Underground Huh?" a high pitched voice said

"The..The Underground?" You asked as you stopped crying and lifted your head


	2. Meeting Flowey/Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for the Kudos! well here's what guys are waiting for-chapter two!

"What's the matter? you scared ?...oh you must be new to the Underground Huh?" a high pitched voice said

"The..The Underground?" You asked as you stopped crying and lifted your head

You looked up and around as you didn't see a person..but a golden flower with a...a face on it?

"Howdy! I'm FlOWEY..FLOWEY the FLOWER!" The plant said with a smile

you watched as you was quite shocked that a flower can even talk..you was speechless "Hmmm..your new to the underground..aren'tcha?" he smirks a bit as he looked at you Oh right...you've fallen down the big hole above you and the flowers broken your fall..that's how you got here.. "Golly, you must be confused!" the flower said in a cheery tone "Someone ought to teach you the ways on how the Underground works around here...and do you know whooo?" he asked you as you shake your head 'no' 

"Its me! guess little old me will have to do!" he said as he gave you a wink "Are you ready~?" he sang 'Wait ready?...ready for what?' you thought as you suddenly your heart being tugged out of you body in a bright green glow 'Whaaaaa? what is that?!' you started to freak out In front of you was a green heart and it was beating you looked at it as you slowly reach for it-it had a warm and fluffy feel to it "You see that? that's your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey said You looked up at him and back at your heart-"Soul" as you moved your left hand away from it, your soul followed it and then your body follow suit. woah..freaky but fascinating! 

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." "LV?...what is that?" you had the courage to speak up to the flower "What does LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!" 'Love?' You still didn't know how this all works "You want some LOVE do you? don't worry ill share some with you! down here LOVE is spread through...little white.."friendliness pellets" You start to feel uneasy about the way he said that as white seeds appear behind him 

"Come on! Move around get as many as you can!" You dodge the pellets easily as it was your first instinct "Hey pal..you missed them.." Flowey said as he was quite annoyed "Let's try it again, Alright?" You dodge the pellets again "Are you playing with me? are you deaf? RUN INTO THE BULLETS!-I mean friendliness pellets." Yep its a death trap! all of a sudden you was surrounded by flowey's bullets as his face changes into an evil one and he laugh manically "Die." 

As the bullets get closer and closer to your SOUL it touches it but you wasn't affected by it "What?.. you should be deaaaaaaaad!" Flowey screamed as he was then hit by a fireball and tossed to the side Then a goat lady appears before you as your SOUL goes back to your scratched body as you slowly get up "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.." she looked at you sadly as she helped you up on your feet 

"Ah, do not be afraid my child..I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." She said "Let me heal you child." Her hands glowed a faint orange as all of your cuts was healed and your body wasn't aching as much "I usually pass through this place every once in an while to see if anyone has fallen down..you my dear are the first human that has fallen down in a long time." She hold your hand as she guilds you to the big purple doors You looked behind you to see a flower 'Flowey?...no' this flower was different it had a faint glow to it 

It was the flower that you had before you fell! You looked back to the goat lady but she wasn't by your side it was just you with your hand out 'Where did she go?' You looked back at the glowing flower and slowly walked to it, you touched it and a big black box appeared before you 

Y/N LV 1 * SAVE CONTINUE You touched the flower again and it said: 

Y/N LV 1 The Ruins-The Beginning FILE SAVED 

The flower disappeared and you was in front of the doors "Well this is the only way to go..so I hope this Goat Lady can show me how to get out of here so I can save my mother and to find that flower again." You run to the doors as the corridor was pitched black 

UNDERTALE


	3. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M sooo sorry that i didn't update sooner! lots of things happened and I started my summer job..but i'll try to post a chapter every two weeks(Maybe?) without further ado...Chapter three!

You stopped running as you came across destroyed pillars and rocks on the ground and saw the goat lady

"My child where are you?"

You walked up to her and tugged at her dark purple dress

"I'm here Miss.."

She looked down at you with a smile on her face as she pat your head 

"Where did you go?" She asked you

You told her that you got lost and that wasn't a lie, in all honesty..you was lost in this strange world underground

She understood that you was lost and holds your hand, she told you the ways of the ruins and the many puzzles and monsters that you would soon face

"You must ACT but not FIGHT when you encounter a monster. while you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation...now practice talking with the dummy and I will come to resolve the conflict" 

Talk with it? You thought as it was kinda awkward to talk to a dummy that can't talk back..you looked back at Toriel and back to the dummy

"Umm..how are you?"

"....."

"That's good to hear about..and any new friends you made?"

"....."

You laughed a bit as this conversation was getting nowhere

"Very good my child! Now let's get going.."

As you and Toriel walked further into the ruins you get ambush by a monster-a Froggit to be exact  
*Froggit Attacks you!

Y/N       LV 1               HP 20/20

Fight   *Act    Item   Mercy

Okay..don't freak out Y/N this is your first fight with a frog monster you thought to yourself

Let's try act. you pressed on the Act button

ACT- Check  Compliment   Threat 

let's compliment it...?

*Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.

Toriel then comes into the fight and glares at Froggit, Froggit looked scared and flees the fight.

*You Won!

*You earned 0 XP and 0 gold..hooray..?

Toriel then sighs as she takes your hand and guides you safely through a bridge of spikes

"You have done excellently thus for,My child..however I have a difficult request to ask of you."

"What is it?" you asked her

"....I would like you to walk to the end of the room..by yourself, forgive me for this." She said as she ran far away from you

Woah..she is fast you thought as you saw was just a dot and then nothing

You walked down the very...very long corridor until you see a white pillar and you see Toriel

"umm...I don't understand the point but yeah, I can still see you."

"Oh well..I hope you wasn't worried i did not leave you behind..i see you noticed i was behind the pillar the whole time..nice eyesight and thank you for trusting in me." She said as she got out of her hiding place

"Was this a test..?"

"Indeed it was my child..a test..to test your Independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for awhile. So Please stay right here, It's very dangerous to explore by yourself. Oh! I have an idea, i'll give you a cellphone so that we always keep in touch, call me if you need anything-be good, alright?" Toriel hands you the cellphone and leaves

what..what is this thing? what is a cellphone?  
After a few Fights and save points later..you sometimes Act or just Mercy them, deep in your soul you know that you don't want to fight them but your instinct says otherwise...

You come across a ghost that was sleeping..?

"ZZZZZZ.....ZZZZZZ.....ZZZZZZZ.....ZZZZZZ.."

But the ghost is saying 'Z' repeatedly..out loud for some odd reason

Move it with force..?

No    *Yes

*Here comes Napstablook

Y/N       LV 1               HP 20/20

Fight   *Act    Item   Mercy  
After awhile you won the fight with only 15 HP left

"I only come to the ruins because there's nobody here..but today I met someone who Is kind to me." Napstablook said as he disappeared 

You continued on walking in the ruins until you met up with Toriel again as she apologize to you again and again 

"Seeing that you came all this way, you must see the surprise i have for you! follow me my child." Toriel smiled brightly as she quickly walked ahead and you saw that flower again! you touched it:

Y/N                  LV 1 

*  SAVE            CONTINUE

You touched the flower again and it said:

Y/N                  LV 1 

The Ruins-Home

FILE  SAVED       

(Seeing such a cute and lovely house in the ruins gives you Kindness..)

 

You walked into the house and the interior was very different from outside as the colors had a brown warm color to it.  
"Surprise! I made you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival, I want you to have a nice time living here. Soo..I will hold off on snail pie tonight." As she was about to leave she turns back over to you "I also have another surprise for you."

You follow her down the hallway and in front of a door

"This is it! a room of your very own..I hope you like it." She pets your head as she smells something "Is something burning? um, make yourself at home i'll be right back!" She ran towards the kitchen

You went inside 'your room' as it was neat and tidy with no dust on the shelves-accept that one picture frame..the place is rather cozy..very different from your house but as nice as it is to stay here you only have one purpose-to go home and find a cure for your sick mother

I'm sorry..Toriel..

"Up already?" She giggles as she paused her reading to look down at you as she was sitting in her chair. "I'm Glad that your here Y/n..there are so many old books that I want to share with you-including this one! My favorite bug spot and I've prepared you a curriculum for your education. I always wanted to be a teacher."

"My whaat? Nevermind all that..Ms. Toriel there must be some kind of way out of the Ruins, I have to go home."

"Out of the ruins? go home? My child this is YOUR home now."

"Ms. Toriel please..tell me where the exit is." you begged her

"Umm..there's something I have to do, wait here." She runs out of the living room and down the stairs, you decided to follow her, knowing that she was hiding something from you that involves with getting away out of this place.

 

"You wish to know how to return "Home" do you not?" She asked as her back was facing you.

"..Yes"

"Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins...a one-way exit to the rest of the underground, and this time for sure i'm going to destroy it for good..now be a good child and go upstairs.." She walks ahead and you still follow her.

"You must of known that every human that falls down here never return..am I right? They all meet the same fate...I've seen it many times..they come. they leave. they die. you foolish child..If you leave the Ruins, They..Asgore will Kill you. I'm doing what is best for you, don't you understand?...go to your room." She walks ahead and you still follow her again.

She stops "Do Not try to stop me..This is your final warring." She walks ahead and you still follow her again.

Her back was facing you as she was in front of a big purple door "You want to leave so badly? You are just like the others-foolish. There is only one solution to this..." She turns to face you as she glares down at you "Prove yourself..prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.."

"If that is how it must me..bring it on.." You said as you was confident

 

*Toriel blocks the way!

Y/N       LV 1               HP 20/20

Fight   *Act    Item   Mercy

You decided to fight but its no use on the Goat monster- you dodged almost all of her flame attacks you are down to 15 HP

*Fight   Act    Item   Mercy

You kept on attacking-she's down to 27 Hp and your down to 10 Hp 

Would she stop attacking me if I spare her..? for the rest of the rounds you Mercy her and Act, her attacks was slow but still painful

"What are you doing?! you should attack me!" you spared her again  
Spare.

she says nothing as she looked sad "...."

Spare.

"Please go upstairs.."

Spare.

"Look I know you want me to fight, but you have to let me go..on the surface world I already have a mom-your great is all but i'm..i'm really sorry this has come to this Toriel.."

Spare.

"...Haha..ha...pathetic, is it not?"

Spare.

"I can't even save a single child so far...your the fifth that has fallen.."

"...I'm sorry." You pressed the spare button again

"No no..I-I understand, you would easily get bored-be unhappy if you stayed down here. I guess the Ruins isn't a right place for you to grow up in... "

You said nothing as you felt bad about leaving Toriel but its the only way to go 

"My expectations...My loneliness..My fears..I'll put them to the side for you My c-child.." She tries to hold back a tear as she brings you close for a hug

You hug her in return as she then lets you go "When you leave..please do not come back..I hope you understand. Good bye, My child.." She walks behind you as she looks back and sighs, she continued on walking back and you didn't see her or hear her footsteps.

You didn't look back as you nodded, you continued on forward the long purple hallway

"Clever..verrrrrrrrryyyy clever..."

"Ahh! Its you?!" You jumped back as the flower appeared before you

"Yeah its me..so you think that your sooo smart, don't cha?"

"What do you want Flowey!" you glared at the flower

"Remember Y/n..In this world, its kill or be killed. but you played by your own rules..you spared everyone's lives in the Ruins...but I know your gonna mess up for sure..you better be prepared Y/N! hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!"  And by that he was gone

I swear that flower is really creepy... you thought as you pushed on ahead to the big purple doors

UNDERTALE-I AM FILLED WITH KINDNESS


	4. Turn around and shake my hand/Meet the skeleton bros!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the skeleton bros for the first time! how will you react?

As you pushed and walked through the big purple doors you feel the chilly air blow all throughout your whole body as you shivered.your shoes couldn't take that much damage as there was scratch and burn marks on it and a few holes on the side of one of your shoes.

"Its snowing now? how is it even possible when i'm underground? where's the sky?"

You keep on walking as the snow crunched under your feet you noticed that many trees surround you and a stick that is laying perfectly on the fluffy white snow. You decided to step over the stick and continued on the snowy path, suddenly you hear a loud 'snap!' of something behind you..you stopped as you looked back. No one was there just the stick on the ground that was snapped in half!

You quickly turned your head back and starter to walk faster as you see a gate as you hear footsteps walking towards you.

You panicked as the figure from behind you spoke

"Where's the fire? Don't you think Its rude to run away from someone who wants to greet you? So why don't you turn around..and shake my hand?" The figure puts out its hand for you to shake

'Should I shake its hand? Will it kill me if i don't?' You thought as you shakily bring up your hand to shake his as a long farting sound erupts from the grip of both hands. You looked confused as you let go of its hand as the figure was laughing..laughing hard at you and that figure was a skeleton non the less!

 

"Hahahahaha! you should of seen your face! It was priceless!" The skeleton laughed as it was holding its sides..if it had flesh

"Whaa?" You said as you was very confused

 

The skeleton shows you a flatten balloon in the palm of its hand "oh man..the old whoopee cushion in the hands trick..gets them all the time!" He wipes a tear from their eye..sockets?

"I'm Sans..Sans the skeleton," The skeleton introduced himself "and you are..?"

You said nothing as you was shocked that there was a walking-talking skeleton right in front of you!

"I guess cat got your tongue?" He joked as he looked at you

"Umm..my name is y/n.." You said

"Y/n? Well nice to meet ya."

You looked back at the very wide gate entrance wondering if you could go through, sans sees this

"You can go through..my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone..well any human to go through."

You walk through the gate and across the bridge as Sans follow you.

"So..you have an older brother?" You asked because you was the only child in your family.

No..no. I have a younger brother named Papyrus, he's the coolest..he's a human fanatic and-oh I think I see him coming this way."

"WHAT?!" You panicked as you didn't know what to do

"You can hide behind this huge lamp right here." He points to the lamp right next to you, you quickly hid behind it as you see Papyrus walking up to Sans

"Sup bro." Sans said calmly

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S "SUP" BROTHER!!!" Papyrus shouted "YOU HAVEN'T FINISH YOUR PUZZLE YET! YOU JUST DO NOTHING!"

You stay still and keep quiet until Sans's brother leave

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" Papyrus asked as he crossed his arms

"I'm just staring at this lamp..do you wanna have a staring contest with it?" Sans said

'What?! noo.. don't look at the lamp-Sans you betrayed me!!' you though as you glared at him

 

"WHAT-NOO I DON'T HAVE TIME!!! I HAVE TO-NO, I MUST FIND AND CAPTURE A HUMAN!!" Papyrus exclaimed as he was putting his foot to the ground "I WANT TO BE READY WHEN A HUMAN COMES THROUGH! I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE! AND THEN I..THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET ALL OF THE THINGS I DESERVE! THE TWO R'S..RESPECT AND RECOGNITION! AND THIS TIME I'LL BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"Hmm..Maybe this lamp can get you an easy-pass to the royal guard bro."

'SHUT UP SANS!!' you screamed in your head and covered your mouth to make sure your not making any sounds

'SANS!! YOUR REALLY NOT HELPING YOU LAZYBONES!!" Papyrus exclaimed as he was stomping his foot to the snowy ground repeatedly 

"Hey..calm down bro, I've gotten a ton of work done today-"

"SANS DON'T YOU DARE-" Papyrus started as sans cuts him off

"a skele-ton."

You couldn't help but hold in a laugh as you was a sucker for corny jokes 

"OMG SANS!!!"

"Come on, you have to love that..your smiling~" Sans smiled up at his brother 

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" he sighed as he looked to the side

"Sounds like to me that you're really working yourself...down to the bone."

"REALLY SANS?!! ANOTHER JOKE! UGH!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES NOW..AS FOR YOUR WORK. PUT A LITTLE MORE..BACKBONE INTO IT!! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!

'Even his brother is making a corny joke!' You let out a giggle as you then gasped covered your mouth

"WHAT WAS THAT?!!"

"It was this cool lamp..it enjoyed your joke bro."

Papyrus sighs again and went on his way disappearing from their sight

"Okay, you can come out now y/n."

you slowly come out of hiding and punched his arm

"What was that for kiddo?"

"For giving away my hiding spot!" You crossed your arms

"Well he didn't see you..soo you oughta get going otherwise he might come back, or you can stay here and sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

You nodded and turned to walk away as Sans put a hand on your shoulder

"Don't worry about my bro, he's not dangerous..even if he tries to be. so can ya do me a favor and entertain my bro for a bit, he never seen a human before and it'll make his day."

"Okay Sans..but only if you guide me out of this place."

"Sure kiddo, i'll be up ahead." He turns around the other way and leaves

"Wait that's not!-and he's gone.." You sighed as you went the right way through the cold snow, at least it stopped snowing.

 

UNDERTALE

I AM FILLED WITH KINDNESS STORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N:) Sorry that I didn't update in awhile! I was working and I was still thinking on how y/n would meet Sans & Papyrus..its kinda like how they met Frisk but different! so let me know what you think! sorry for the short chapter!


	5. Snowdin/Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You looked around as you continued on walking and you can still hear the hopeful and sad voices, you looked at the blue glowing flowers as a voice comes from it
> 
> 'Knock knock'
> 
> "W-Who's there?" you answered
> 
> 'Etch.' the flower said
> 
> "Etch who?" you respond
> 
> 'Bless you' it said with a giggle
> 
> You was confused at first as you started to get it and laughed a bit

As you continued to walk further into the snow in your holey shoes your toes are freezing and you worry that you might get frostbite. you look up ahead as you see a sign, it said: 'Welcome to Snowdin Town' who come up with these names? you thought as you walked into town as the town was filled with monsters but they didn't really bothered you as they were doing their own thing. 

A purple rabbit walked out of one of the buildings as she let out a long sigh. she then saw you and said

"You look like a Popsicle..I can get you something warm to wear but it will cost you 50g." the rabbit said

you looked into your torn pockets and luckily you had was 50g that you got from your previous encounters with the monster randomly attacking you. you gave her the gold and a new red jacket appeared along with new and warmer clothes and boots 

"Woah..is this monster Magic..?"

"Nope but have a nice day and come back soon for more stuff." She said as she returned back to her store

You continued on walking as you are warm and your toes didn't get frostbite(good for you!)

"I don't know why these aren't selling.." a voice said as you walked on more, you turned your head as around the corner as you another rabbit-a blue one at that

"It is a perfect time and weather to sell something cold.."  
'What..? its really cold right now..and your selling ice cream in the cold?..but he does look sad. maybe I should help him.' you thought.

The rabbit ears perked up as he looked at you "Oh! its a customer, my first one!"

"Umm Hi.."

"Hello! would you like some Nice Cream?" He asked you

'Nice...cream? what is that?'

"Its the frozen treat that warms your heart! only 15G." he said with a smile

You reached into your pockets hoping you had some money for this happy rabbit and you had about 150g in your pocket-this must be your lucky day. you gave the rabbit exactly 15G as he hands you a Nice cream cone filled with Nice Cream

"Here ya go! Have a wonder-fill day!" he grins as he waves you a goodbye as you walked away and you smiled and waved back at him. you licked the Nice Cream and it was a hard to describe the taste of it but your taste buds were soaring with a tingling feeling that is leftover, and that it really does warm your heart and body more as you let out a sigh.  
~TIME-SKIP~

As you encounter Sans and Papyrus for the third time you are in a new part that you didn't know from the times you've circled Snowdin Town over and over again. the Area was like a cave with baby blue flowers that glowed in the dark it made you calm for once and you decided to take off your winter coat and puts it in your inventory that you figured out along the way and continued on walking down the glowing flower path that would hopefully get you out.  
'You know...if you make a wish it would come true!'

'Really?!!! how so?'

You hear voices but where are they coming from? you turned around and saw nothing

'Well you close your eyes really tight and think real hard on your wish and then it will come true!'

'Wow! that's awesome!'

You looked around as you continued on walking and you can still hear the hopeful and sad voices, you looked at the blue glowing flowers as a voice comes from it

'Knock knock'

"W-Who's there?" you answered

'Etch.' the flower said

"Etch who?" you respond

'Bless you' it said with a giggle

You was confused at first as you started to get it and laughed a bit 

You continued on walking down the blue path full of blue glowing flowers as they speak to eachother about dreams, about love, about sadness, about hope and mostly about jokes. You listened to almost all of the flowers conversations and noticed one flower that wasn't speaking but it was glowing a soft yellow color, It was separated from the rest of the flowers. You walked up to the flower out of curiosity and you reached out for it.

An invisible force blocked you and even shocked you from touching the glowing yellow flower as you pulled your hand away from it as you looked back at it.

'human..did you really think you are willing to pick me up?' The flower said

"A-Another talking flower?!" You said as you was shocked "Are there more of your kind?!"

'No..I am the last of my kind..I'm not related to that Monster called "flowey"...I am the wishing flower-that can grant you anything..' It said

"Anything..? But what is the catch?" You said as you crossed your arms

'it is a price you have to pay in order to get what you want'

"So its a give or take situation..?"

'yes..are you willing to sacrifice something you love..something that Is more valuable to you?' The flower asked

"I..I do.." You looked at the flower as you was nervous

The flower then lifted up its leaf to you 'What is it? Tell me and make this agreement..'

You reached out your hand to the wishing flower and...

UNDERTALE

I AM FILLED WITH KINDNESS STORY


	6. Come Fight the Spear Of Justice! NGAAHH!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Human! Your soul will be mine and taken to Asgore! Ngaahh!!"  
> Oh well..we're screwed..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This one was really short but fear not! Next chapter will be a bit longer-hopefully)

 Previous in the last chapter:       

        An invisible force blocked you and even shocked you from touching the glowing yellow flower as you pulled your hand away from it as you looked back at it.

'human..did you really think you are willing to pick me up?' The flower said

"A-Another talking flower?!" You said as you was shocked "Are there more of your kind?!"

'No..I am the last of my kind..I'm not related to that Monster called "Flowey"...I am the wishing flower-that can grant you anything..' It said

"Anything..? But what is the catch?" You said as you crossed your arms

'it is a price you have to pay in order to get what you want'

"So its a give or take situation..?"

'yes..are you willing to sacrifice something you love..something that Is more valuable to you?' The flower asked

"I..I do.." You looked at the flower as you was nervous

The flower then lifted up its leaf to you 'What is it? Tell me and make this agreement..'

You reached out your hand to the wishing flower and...

You stopped your hand and shook your head

"No..I..I have to think about my answer more" You said as you really didn't realize that you was breathing heavily for some reason, maybe for holding in your breath for awhile.

'I see...' the flower said as it puts its leaf down and looks back at you 'when you have found your answer, call for me' and with that in a blink of an eye you was now looking at an echo flower and noticed that you was on the ground  surrounded by many echo flowers, you sit up and looks around

"Was that a dream..or was that real?" You questioned yourself as you was quite confused

After awhile of walking to a new area from Waterfall to passing a cave,suddenly you saw a blue spear coming right at you!

You dodged it barely as it scraped the side of your leg and it rips your pants

"Human! Your soul will be mine and taken to Asgore! Ngaahh!!" A voice from the shadows said as you looked around to find the source  
But you had no time to look for that person as random spears coming after you so you started to run for your life

"Come back human!! Come and Fight Me!!!" The voice shouted as you couldn't look behind you

You ran and ran as you dodged more of the spears and you were in a new land-It was called Hotland

You tripped on a rock as you couldn't run anymore due to the scrape on your leg and now it was bleeding..Great

But you didn't hear anything. no footsteps running after you or blue spears..huh? guess you was lucky this time.

You slowly get up and opened your inventory, you ate a spider doughnut you saved along with other food,just in case you were hungry. you found out that monster food can also heal you-awesome. 

With your now healed leg you walked more into warm area that was called Hotland..

 

UNDERTALE

I AM FILLED WITH KINDNESS STORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Stop for Y/N is Hotland! And she will meet a very awkward lizard..Named Alphys soon


End file.
